bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Singleplayer Gene Tonics
Hello there. Next up are my suggestions for Gene Tonics in the singleplayer campaign. For the most part, the changes in BioShock 2 did a good job of streamlining the system, allowing for more choice as well as reducing Tonic stacking (i.e. equipping two or three versions of the same Tonic). Although not without problems of its own (see below), it's still good, and so for purposes of simplicity I'm counting all of the Tonics present in BioShock 2 as part of my list without mentioning them. So, without further ado, my proposals: Changes *'Fountain of Youth' should have its effects changed. Instead of slowly refilling your EVE and health, it should refill it quickly until you use it to heal about 25% of your health and EVE, at which point the effects stop. To start the healing effect again, you'd need to kill someone. This is because otherwise one can simply stay for five minutes in a body of water in between fights to fully recharge one's resources, without ever having to resort to EVE Hypos, First Aid Kits or consumables. *The original Medical Expert should return in some form, perhaps under name Home Doctor or something. *'Electrical Storm' should have its name changed back to Static Discharge, since that name's better. *To avoid repeating "Storm" all the time, Fire Storm could be renamed Fire Aura and Ice Storm could change to Ice Flurry. *'Elemental Storm' could also include the effects of the Tonics mentioned below: Scapegoat, Vanishing Act, Security Zone, Hurricane Blast, Bug Infestation, Mental Barrier, Mass Panic, Time Bubble, Send-Off and Gravity Burst; since those Tonics are pretty much the same as the existing three in that they follow a particular Plasmid theme and take effect once you're struck by a melee attack. *'Handyman' should remove an amount of your EVE proportionate to the amount of healing done. At the moment it just takes a Plasmid-sized chunk out of your bar even when performing minor repairs. New Tonics *'Scapegoat:' Enemies who strike you with a melee attack will attract the ire of other Splicers and Big Daddies. The Gene Tonic equivalent of Hypnotize. *'Vanishing Act:' User has a chance of turning temporarily invisible when struck by a melee attack. The Gene Tonic equivalent of Decoy. *'Security Zone:' Enemies who strike you with a melee attack will attract the ire of nearby Security Devices. The Gene Tonic equivalent of Security Command. *'Hurricane Blast:' Throws nearby enemies back with great force when struck by a melee attack. The Gene Tonic equivalent of Cyclone Trap. *'Bug Infestation:' User spews forth a swarm of bees when struck by a melee attack. The Gene Tonic equivalent of Insect Swarm. *'Mental Barrier:' Enemies who strike you with a melee attack will attract a nearby physics object which will fly towards them at high speed. The Gene Tonic equivalent of Telekinesis. *'Mass Panic:' User sends all nearby Splicers running in fear when struck by a melee attack. The Gene Tonic equivalent of Scout. *'Time Bubble:' Warps everything around the user in time when struck by a melee attack. The Gene Tonic equivalent of Chrono Warp. *'Send-Off:' Enemies who strike you with a melee attack are teleported to another nearby location. The Gene Tonic equivalent of Teleport. *'Gravity Burst:' When struck by a melee attack, sends everything around the user floating through the air temporarily. The Gene Tonic equivalent of Gravity Well. *'Bloodthirsty:' Killing an enemy gives you a temporary damage bonus. *'Lucky Hacker:' Rather than suffer any negative effects when failing a hack for the first time, you continue hacking. *'Last Stand:' When on the verge of death, damage taken partially depletes your EVE bar instead of killing you. You still die when you run out of EVE, though. *'Party Animal:' Drinking alcohol temporarily reduces damage taken, smoking temporarily decreases the EVE cost of all Plasmids. *'Hardened Hacker:' You take less damage while hacking. *'Nerves of Steel:' Reduces all aim-disrupting effects against the player. *'Plasmid Master:' Allows you to switch from wielding a weapon to dual-wielding two Plasmids. While dual-wielding Plasmids, their power is increased and their EVE cost is slightly decreased. In addition, you can still quick-melee while dual-wielding Plasmids, dealing as much damage as with any weapon other than the Knife. New Tonics from Research Security Bot *'Sapper:' Friendly machines stun unfriendly security devices for a short time instead of damaging them. *'Bot Brothers:' Pools all of your Bots' health together. Turret *'Quik-e-Shoot:' Increases the fire rate of your Security Devices. Security Camera *'Optimizer:' Increases the reflexes and reaction time of your Security Devices. Thuggish Splicer *'Power Punch:' Quick-meleeing with your guns deals extra knockback to the target enemy. Nitro Splicer *'Fireworks!:' Enemies are attracted to friendly explosives. Spider Splicer *'Spider Sense:' Warns you when a hostile enemy is nearby (like a radar). Pharma Splicer *'Medicine Man:' Increases the likeliness of finding a First Aid Kit on corpses and in the environment. Sentry Splicer *'Movable Object:' Your weapons deal slight knockback to enemies. Bouncer *'Unstoppable Force:' While holding the Knife your speed increases up to 1.5x speed until you attack with the Knife or switch weapons. Rosie *'Master Trapster:' Increases the damage you deal through environmental hazards. Rumbler *'Danger Close:' All of your damaging weapons deal splash damage. Alpha *'Berserk Button:' You fly into a rage if your Little Sister gets attacked, increasing your firing and reload rate as well as the damage you deal with your Plasmids. Big Sister *'Power Rush:' Successfully attacking someone with a Plasmid will temporarily increase the effectiveness of all equipped Plasmids as well as decrease their EVE cost. Big Brother *'Reactive Skin:' Passively blocks an incoming attack. Can only happen once every four seconds. And that concludes the singleplayer Gene Tonics! That one took me some time to complete, I'm sorry. Until next time! Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts